My Guardian's Crush
by RozaCourt
Summary: After a horrible battle with demons in Arizona, the GVs decide to move their wards to the sunny shores of California. It was here that Max and Fang's bond is truly tested. Max falls in love with a guy both Fang and Flare are suspicious of. What's the danger behind the boy… if there is one? (Sequel to My Guardian Vampire)


**Hello, my lovelies! As promised, here is the sequel to My Guardian Vampire! I hope you all enjoy this one just as much as you liked the root story.**

**Fang: RozaCourt does not own Maximum Ride.**

**Me: thank you, Fang.**

Chapter one: Max

"Where are you taking me?!" I whined to Fang. He has me blindfolded while leading me through the air by the hand. As much as I love holding his hand, I _hate_ not being able to see where I'm going even more. Messes up my coordination.

"I said a jillion times already: it is a _surprise_. We're almost there, though," he chuckled. I almost gave in to that chuckle.

….

Note I said _almost_. "I want you to tell me right _now_!" Think it's possible to stomp while flying through the air?

I just made it so.

"I told Nudge not to share those cookies with you. But did she listen? No," he grumbled under his breath.

"Now you know there is not a single force that can come between me and chocolate chip…. Ah!" I clutched my stomach as it felt like it was exploding. '_Oh no. Not this again_.'

"Max!" Fang yelled as my wings folded in and I fell out of the sky. I fell into a roof pool and soon heard a second splash. Fang must've fallen in as well. And no, we don't drown as easily even when we're in pain. We have gills.

Once the pain had subsided, I shot up and into the air. I was shaking the water out of my wings when Fang shot up to me.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" He nodded. "We should head back now."

"Yeah." We turned around and zipped back to the cabin, our little date forgotten. When we got there, I gasped. Daddy and Flare were leading Knights in a fight against hundreds of demons. How did they find us?! We put all kinds of shields up!

"Max!" I pushed away my confusion and slammed into the demon holding Nudge. I quickly sent her to the other mortals in the cabin, going into warrior mode.

I summoned my dragon and joined the fight. Any demon stupid enough to touch my fire wings was instantly burned to death. But… more kept coming. Each time I killed one, two replaced that one. Knights were falling, and there was no way back-up will arrive in time to save the mortals. We need to get out of here.

"Fang, Flare!" The two boys instantly flanked me. "We need the portal. We can't win this." After a moment of hesitation, they nodded.

"Be safe, Max," Fang muttered. I nodded; we raised our arms and summoned a black portal above us.

"Go," Flare ordered.

I shot from between the boys and towards the house, where I was instantly surrounded by demons. Fortunately for me, Sarah appeared at my side to beat them back. Catching on, my dad sent Knights to cover me as I shot through the window Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy were hiding beside.

"I'm going to throw you one by one. Don't flail; it would mess up the momentum. You will go through a portal and land somewhere in the US. Once you land, back up three paces and wait for everyone else to appear as well. Any questions?" I asked them.

"Why can't we stay here?" Angel asked innocently.

"Too many demons."

"Where are we going?" Nudge put in.

"Wherever the portal takes us. Nudge, you're first."

I kicked the wall out, killing some demons and momentarily scaring others away in the process. I grabbed the mocha colored girl, covered her in a protective sheet, and threw her. After repeating this process with the others, I flew out and landed on my dragon's back.

"Daddy! We're teleporting out!" I announced as Fang and Flare went through the portal.

"Alright! Take care of the mortals, Max!" I closed my eyes at the implication: he will not be following.

"Be careful, Daddy," I whispered as my dragon flew towards the portal. Right before I went through, I felt sheer hot pain tear through my back. I cried out and plunged into darkness, already knowing I will not appear where the others would.

~Line Break~

"She will be fine. The burn on her back isn't as bad as it seems, so her genes will have it healed in no time."

'_Easy for you to…. Wait, genes? What you know about _my_ genes_?' I thought when I heard the female voice talking about me. I opened my eyes and looked around.

I am lying in a bed on my side, looking out a window to some woods. Woods. Not a beach like the others. Great, now I have to find them somehow. I am in a very plain cabin inhabited by three female and one male mortal. You can almost imagine my instant response.

"I need to go." I sat up, mentally wincing at the pain coursing throughout my body.

"Wait!" Two hands grabbed my shoulders, attempting to push me back down. "You are in no condition to leave right now."

"You are in no position to tell me what to do." I pushed back weakly, pain shooting through me again.

"Lay." I looked up to glare at the male who _dared_ to speak to me that way, but I froze when I looked into gorgeous red eyes.

And I obeyed.

**Wow, Max obeyed an order. Who is this mysterious male who ordered ****_Max_**** around?**

**Max: those better be some wicked awesome eyes if I'm going to listen to him just because he said so.**

**Me: would I ever give you otherwise? (Max looks at me) Shut up. Anyway….**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


End file.
